pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cycling To The Finish!
This is the second episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur are walking towards a large building, connected to a large bicycle road. Kevin: Ooooh! This is so exciting! I'm getting a blue bike! What color are you getting? Zach: Black and red. Kevin: Cool! Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba! They keep on walking, until they approach, and find many balloons and people. Zach: What is going on...? Kevin: Not sure... Wait a second... I know this! Zach: What is it? Kevin: It's the annual bike race! We had one back in Johto every year! Zach: Wicked! Announcer: COME ONE AND ALL TO THE ANNUAL BIKE RACE! WHOEVER MAKES IT DOWN TO THE END OF CYCLING ROAD FIRST WINS A POKEMON EGG! YOU GET TO USE POKEMON TO SPEED UP YOURSELF, OR SLOW DOWN OTHERS! The announcer holds up a Pokemon Egg, that's almost completely a light blue. Kevin: Whooooaaa... That looks awesome! Zach: Yeah it does! Bulbasaur: Bulba... Announcer: We currently have 26 out of 32 competitors. Anyone wishing to sign up should do so now. Zach: Let's hurry up! Kevin: Right! Kevin and Zach hurry to the sign-up sheet, and quickly sign their names. They rent some spare bikes, then go to the starting line. Five minutes later, the announcer is talking again. Announcer: EVERYBODY LINE UP! ON YOUR MARK... GET SET... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Everybody blasts off, pedaling as fast as they can. Zach has Bulbasaur in his front basket, while Kevin has Drowzee. Kevin: Drowzee, pop that kid's tire with Confusion! Drowzee: Drow... A trainer's bike wheel glows blue, and it pops, and the trainer screams before wrecking. Trainer: Ow.. Zach: Hmm.... Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf on that boy's tire! Zach points to a trainer, and Bulbasaur launches a leaf into the tire quickly, causing him to crash. Boy: AW COME ON! A boy suddenly points his finger at Zach, and his Growlithe uses Flamethrower, nearly popping one of Zach's tires, but he swerves, and it hits a female trainer instead, who crashes. Girl: Aaaaah! Zach: That was close... Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba! After about five minutes, only four people remain. The boy with the Growlithe, a girl with an Oddish, Zach, and Kevin. Kevin: Drowzee, quickly take out the girl with Confusion! Drowzee: DROW... ZEEEEE! Drowzee pops both of the girl's tires, making her bike skid on the pavement before landing. Girl: Aw man! All three boys remaining come in closer. Boy: My name is David Loche, and I'm gonna be defeating you both! Zach: As if! Bulbsaur, Razor Leaf! Bulbasaur launches Razor Leaves at David's wheels. David: Intercept with Flamethrower! Growlithe launches a Flamethrower, that burns through the leaves, and hits Zach's wheels. Zach: Gaaaaah! The wheels melt, and he is stuck to the spot. Zach: DANGIT! Bulbasaur: Bulba... Announcer: WE ARE DOWN TO OUR TWO FINALISTS, KEVIN ROBERTS AND DAVID LOCHE! WHO WILL WIN? THE FINISH LINE IS NOW VISIBLE TO OUR FINALISTS! Kevin: I. Must. Win. David: You won't win against me! Growlithe, use Flamethrower! Growlithe unleashes a fiery blast, and Kevin barely avoids it. Kevin: Drowzee, use your Confusion attack to pop his tires! The wheels glow blue, and are about to pop, when Drowzee suddenly loses concentration. Kevin: Wha-!? David: Psychic proof! You can't win! Kevin: Yes... I... CAN! Kevin rams his bike against David's, taking him by surprise, and causing him to spin out, while Kevin passes the finish line. Kevin: I did it! I WON! WOOHOO! After everybody gets to the finish line, the announcer begins. Announcer: The winner is KEVIN ROBERTS! He will now receive this egg! Everybody else, will receive a Water Stone as a consolation prize! Everybody is handed their prize. Everybody leaves, and as Zach and Kevin are walking off, Kevin begins admiring the egg. Zach: Good job, Kevin. That was crazy! Kevin: Yeah, it was. But it was also AWESOME! Zach: Yes, it was. As the screen fades, Kevin is admiring his egg, and Zach is walking beside him, Bulbasaur right behind them. Category:Episodes